FurubAngel Chronicles
by Fye D Florite
Summary: I did the best i could to combine, DNAngel, Tsubasa Chronicles, and Furuba, cause that's what this story is. Furuba, DNA, and Tsubasa combined. It's in DNAngel world, you can say.
1. Fye wins the randomness contest

DNAngel story, but with Fye from Tsubasa Chronicles and some Fruba characters too. All the DNA characters are seperate and Dark and Krad are now 14 in this, Fye is 14 too. This is told in the POV of some random girl in school, and if I feel like it, I might give the random girl a name and make it a romance... though I'm gunna start off with only randomness...

p.s. the only beginning to stories i can ever think of is, one morning you woke up to the sound of your alarm clock, or something around that area of thought... yeah... i suck at beginnings! lol

* * *

Your POV 

You woke up one morning to the sound of your alarm clock. (see...) It was time for school, you got ready for school and by now, it had become so much of an instinct that you just daydreamed and then found yourself in homeroom without noticing what you've been doing. But other people did, like that red-head boy you scratched with your binder when aimlessly walking down the halls, and that blue-haired boy you almost ran into when the bell rang. Anyways, you walked into homeroom to hear people singing happy birthday.

"wtf it's not my birthday!" you screamed, coming out of your trance-like reverie. everyone laughed at how stupid you were. You then looked to see a long-haired blonde boy sitting in his seat staring at you. Assuming it was his birthday you started singing when everyone else started again. (you knew it was Krads birthday because he had presents infront of him.)...(who the hell would give him presents anyway?).

Then the lady of doom walked into the class room. No, not the teacher, no, not the principle, no, not the (readers: GET ON WITH IT ALREADY!) ok, Risa Harada walked into the class room. Holding the thing of doom. No, not Dark, no, not a teddy bear with evil glowing red eyes, no, not the devil in a bikini, no, not the (readers: AAARGH!) ok ok, she was holding, Dark. (readers: you passed that the first time!) no no, now I mean pictures of Dark! She had a handful of pictures of Dark!

"omg omg! Takeshi, like, gave me pictures of Mr.Dark! And he said if I do his homework tonight, he'll photoshop it so me and Dark are getting married!" She shouted. Everyone stared at her, some in jealousy, some in shock, some in fear, some in annoyance, some in laughter, some in (readers: if you dont stop im gunna stop reading! and rate this a 1!) ok ok, im sorry! The dudes were staring, with different expressions for each face (not saying every expression).

* * *

4 HOURS LATER-Normal POV 

The teacher was in the middle of class and everyone was pretty much asleep.

"ok, now if x17, then what is 14x + 167x?" now who the hell felt like multiplying 167 and 17 and then 14 and 17 and adding the sums together and raising their hand happily and ready to shout out the answer. Well, guess what? There is someone who will actually do that. And that boy, is none other than, Daisuke Niwa.

"oh! it's ---- (im not doing that math!)" He shouts, for the world to hear.

"... ummm... thankyou Daisuke...?" the teacher couldn't even move! but, luckily, there was a back-up. And this is another strange boy, who will jump out of the corner of the class and scream a random name. This man will risk going to the principle for kidnapping the school mascot (yes yes, Ayame did say that in Fruba, but 'tis not Aaya). And this boy is none other than, Fye D Florite.

"If you were stranded in the middle of a forest would you eat your foot!" He screamed. Everyone laughed at this random thing he just screamed out of nowhere.

"Fye, if you don't stop that I'm going to send you to the principle," the teacher warned him, for about the thousandth time without actually sending him to the principle (it happens all the time).

"But Foley-pipi!" He screamed

"Foley-pipi! I'm like, 50 and you're referring to me as a Japanese high school girl!"

"ummm... but you look so young..."

"Go to the principle!" she shouted, "no wait,I take that back, you never did anything wrong... HAVE A LOLLIPOP!" She holds out a random bag of lollipops.

"If you were stranded in the middle of a forest would you eat your foot!" everyone screamed, trying to get a lollipop! (oooh, lollipop...) Then Momiji came out of nowhere with a bag of lollipops!

"want a lollipop! or in German, (insert random German here)", He shouted, letting the whole world know for the 15thousandth time that he's, heh, guess what, GERMAN!

"yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssss!" everybody screamed, jumping on Momiji and slurring yay and yes at the same time as jumping up and down with a lollipop. (sounds like pre-schoolers) yet, there was two boys in the back of the class sitting there staring at them all as if they were so superior. One was Satoshi, who you bumped into in the hall, as you now remember doing. And the other one's Krad, who's birthday is today. (September 3rd is Krads birthday)...(sadly, 'tis something i can remember).

Then the unimaginable happened. Krad jumped out of his seat, ran up to Satoshi, and hugged him until Satoshi could no longer breath. At the same time as screaming, "MY SATOSHI-SAMA!" for about the billionth time. Well, it was his birthday...

Then Takeshi came up from behind you out of nowhere and screamed, "look it's a really hott girl! is she new here!" Everyone stared at him.

"She's been in our cless since the beginning of the year moron," Riku said.

"I wish Mr.Dark was in our class!" Risa shouted. Just then Dark randomly appears coming in through the doorway. (nopez, he does not magic out of nowhere)

"Hey ladies, who in here wants to go out with me? huh?" He says, as the flirtatous man he is.

"KILL HIM!" krad shouted out, "KILL HIM FOR MY BIRTHDAY PRESENT GROUPIES!" Everyone, including the Krad groupies, just stared at him, not in shock, not in amusement, not in joy or anything else, not in (readers: goddammit get on with it!) ok ok, they stared at him in shock (readers: you passed that!) ok ok, then in horror! they stared at him in horror! Okay? got that?

"way to lose all your groupies weirdo! we all love Dark!" The Krad groupies screamed. (heh, Krad's getting the birthday present of lonliness this year, which is more of a take then a give, not a good present, haha to him).

"IT'S PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME! BOO-YEAH BOO-YEAH BOO-YEAH WHOA-YEAH! OH PEANUT BUTTER JELLY PEANUT BUTTER JELLY! OH PEANUT BUTTER JELLY PEANUT BUTTER JELLY! PEANUT BUTTER JELLY WITH A BASEBALL BAT! PEANUT BUTTER JELLY PEANUT BUTTER JELLY PEANUT BUTTER JELLY WITH A BASBALL BAT! OH WHOA YEAH WHOA YEAH WHOA YEAH WHOA YEAH-" Fye randomly started singing. (yes yes, I DID feel like typing that shit out, lol) And everyone was soon dancing. now for his drama. "PEANUT BUTTER JELLlllyyyyyyyyyyy! PEANUT **BUTTER **_JELLYYYYYYYYYYY TIIIIIIIIIIIIIME_!" yes, he was doing, none other than, the peanut butter jelly song opera style! But who will win the contest of randomness?

"MY-A HEE, MY-A HO, MY-A HA, MY-A HAHA, MY-A HEE, MY-A HO, MY-A HA, MY-A HAHA!-" and so on Dark went with the Numa Numa song. And with everyone dancing along (hey, that rymed!). now for Darks opera. "NUMMAAAAA_AAAA _NUMA_HA_, **NU**MAAHAHAHA**HA**! _NUMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

* * *

FIVE HOURS LATER 

Dark and Fye are done with the random contest and parents don't get why their kids haven't come home from school yet. The office is getting a shitload of calls about just that and then, they find out the cause.

"Mr. Dark Mousy, we think you were being misguided by an insolent(stare at fye), so we will let you off the hook, cause your normal school routine is to flirt, which is alright as long as you dont rape." The principle says, not even realizing that saying words like that is what would get you in trouble. "But I do have one question, where was the teacher during all of this? Care to tell us, Fye?"

"Well, one beautiful morning a bird woke up, the bird was no ordinary bird though, which was something it was going to find out just that day. It was actually the decent of the King of Birds, the creator of the birds, and all other wild life! Which is why, he, the bird decent of the Bird King, must go on the Royal decent journey. He must find his bird teammates, a shrubbery, before time ran out. He was so close to not getting that shrubbery. He had only 3 days left to find it! He couldn't wait. He couldn't stop and take a break, for if he did not find that shrubbery in the next 3 days, the Bird King's spirit would awaken, and steal all the lollipops of the world! He mustn't let that happen! The lollipops mustn't be wasted on a foul creature as horrible as a bird! Which is why, the Bird Kings decent, had appointed me, to help him find a shrubbery in the next 3 days. I recently found out that Foley-pipi has a shrubbery in her front yard. Thus, I had no choice but to knock her out and lift her shrubbery! But how? This was not possible! So, now all the Bird King's decentand I could do was gather all the lollipops of the world, and eat them here and now!" Fye explained, actually having a straight face. (kinda like Ayame did, heh)

"oh ok! Then here, have a lollipop Fye! And you too Dark! Have the whole bag of lollipops! goodbye!" The principle said, waving to them as they walked out the door and into the hallways.

"moron!" Dark shouted, laughing hysterically.

"heh heh, see how great I am?" Fye said

"yup!"

* * *

The next chapter is about grated cheese... no no, I'm kidding, although now that I think about it I should include that whole thing Hatsuharu mde up somewhere, whatever, see ya till next time! 


	2. Car's like Satoshi's house

All of the chapters are going to be about what happens to mainly Fye every day. Though I'll write parts about what the other characters are doing

* * *

THE NEXT DAY 

Fye came to school without a smile on his face. No no, I'm kidding, that's just plain impossible... He had the biggest smile ever, and yet, his 'big news' wasn't something to be happy about.

"GUESS WHAT EVERYBODY!" he started, first making sure to get everyone's attention, "I'm pregnant!" stares..."ok ok, my house was taken away because I never payed the taxes on it for the entire year!" He just smiled more

"Ummmm... Isn't that a bad thing, Fye?" Satoshi questioned

"NOT AT ALL! Because I'm staying at Daisuke's house!"

"Good for you"

"NO You're not!" Daisuke shouted running in his direction. (fyi, they're in the hallways) "Towa would scare you anyways"

"Towa's at your house?" Krad asked

"Y-yes..." Daisuke said, scared that Krad would come to his house to do some sort of magic feather shit to Towa.

"Well then! I'll just stay with Satoshi!" Fye screamed in Satoshi's ear

"Are you sure? Krad already stays with me, and he's more scary than Towa"

"No! Towa's so scary!" Daisuke complained

Dark randomly shot out of nowhere, "HELL NO! Both of you are wrong! Argentine's the scariest!"

"what's that about me?"

"Where'd you come from?"

"Hikari art"

"duh..."

silence

silence

more silence

then Fye broke the silence

"WELL I STILL WANNA STAY AT SATOSHI'S HOUSE!" Fye shouted, once again, in Satoshi's ear

"Fine fine," Satoshi answered, "dammit, now I have 2 spycos staying at my house"

"Who's the other one?" Krad asked, recieving a lot of stares

* * *

DAISUKE GETTING HOME THAT DAY

"WHAT!" Daisuke screamed, learning the news

"sorry honey, but Towa forgot to pay the rent on the house so... we're going to have to leave," Emiko explained

"OH I'm so sorry!" Towa shouted

"where are we going to go though!"

"well..." started Emiko

"we're going to go stay with..." Daichi added

"The Hiwatari's," Kosuke finished

"WHAT!"

"ooooh! Krad's such a cutie I can't wait!" Towa squealed

"I thought you liked me!" Dark screamed

"well, no. I like The Black Wings, because it's powerful Hikari art, so I like you AND Krad," Towa explained to Dark, for probably the hundredth time since they met.

* * *

AT SATOSHI'S HOUSE

"ok, Fye, Krad..."

"YES!" Fye screamed at Satoshi, bouncing off the walls

"yes Satoshi-sama?"

"I know this is sudden, but the Niwa's are going to stay here"

"YAAAAAAAAAAY!"

"ummm... ok, I guess I'm alright with that..."

"ahem, let me say this clearer, the Niwa's and Mousy are going to be staying here until they can afford a new house or their old one"

Then came out the maniacle scream to be heard from miles away and all throughout Azumano

* * *

IN NIWA CAR

"what was that?" Daisuke asked, kinda scared

"Oh, that was probably Krad learning of the news," Kosuke answered

"Dark, are you sure you can drive?" Emiko asked, watching Dark run yet another light and almost hit a little 8 year old boy.

"I'm fine Emiko!"

"Lemme drive Darkiepoo!" Towa screamed trying to get ahold of the wheel from the back seat

"AAAAAAAAAH!" Daisuke felt like he was going to throw up, but just held Wiz tighter, making it so Wiz could no longer breath. "Are we there yet!" He screamed over all the comotion

"YEP!" Dark shouted back, as they crashed into Satoshi's house

"SATOSHI THEY'RE HERE!" Fye screamed to Satoshi who was standing right next to him in shock as a car just rammed through the wall.

"Thankyou Fye, I really didn't notice that..." He said sarcastically

"Good job parking Dark!" Kosuke yelled

"Thanks! I have a real talent for these things huh!"

"Stupid Dark can't even park a car correct," Krad mumbled, rolling his eyes

"AINT IT GREAT?" Dark said overhearing

"Anything but great..."

"heh, THANKS! YOU'RE VERY OUT GOING HUH!" Dark teased, "QUITE A PEOPLE'S MAN!"

"shut up..."

"OK!"

"sooo, who's going to fix the wall?" Satoshi asked

"KRAD!" Everyone screamed

* * *

LUNCH

"hey, where's Krad?" Towa asked

"Fixing the wall..." Satoshi said, trying to hold in his laugh, but burst out laughing like everyone else

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" They heard Krad scream, yet continued to laugh at him. And so, they all hung out like friends, except Krad who was fixing the wall. And Satoshi attempted to put handcuffs on Dark quite a few times...

* * *

The next chapter's going to have stuff that happens the next day. And yes, they are all living together in Satoshi's house, except for Syaoran, Sakura, and Kurogane, And all of the Furuba cast... who just 'happen' to live next door... And more shit does happen in school 


	3. Krads prayers are interesting

fye: i like the lines...

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

fye: ok ok, im sorry, they're just cool

* * *

.

* * *

fye: ok ok i'll stop!

* * *

ANYWAYS!

* * *

THE NEXT DAY 

(satoshi's house)

Everyone came downstairs to see Krad, yes, STILL fixing the wall. But, he was asleep. Which everyone except Dark and Satoshi aawwwed at.

"awwwwwww"

"ew" satoshi says

"KILL" Dark then takes out a random knife and attempts to kill Krad, only to be stopped by Daisuke.

"Dark! He's cute asleep!" Daisuke says, "Don't kill him!"

"I can hear you" Krad says, waking up, "thanks Daisuke"

"..." poor speechless Daisuke, "eep!" He then runs away and into his bedroom so he can hide under the bed.

"Krad, why is it you scare everyone without even intending to?" Kosuke asks

"dunno"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Kosuke then runs outside screaming, "CRAZY MAN IN THAT HOUSE! A VERY SPYCO CRAZY MAN!" Only making it so men in white coats approach him holding straight jackets.

"what was that...?" Krad asked being as cold as usual

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" Everyone except Satoshi then ran outside to help convince the mental hospital dudesthat there's a crazy man in Satoshi's house.

"grrrr, why is everyone so afraid of me?"

"I'm not" Satoshi replies

"..." evil stare

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Satoshi runs outside to convince the mental hospital dudes there's a crazy man inside his house. Then he goes back in the house and arrests Krad.

* * *

5 DAYS LATER 

Satoshi goes into the prison and Krad is released.

"stupid peoples getting scared and arresting me" he mumbles in a audible tone

"I hear you moron" Satoshi says

"DUH!" He screams... "I'm sorry my Satoshi-sama"

"it's ok bastard"

"grrrrrrrrrr"

* * *

BACK IN SATOSHI'S HOUSE 

"My friend started singing it on the bus one day it's the song that never ends!" Dark sings

"Stop friggen singing that! Does that song ever end?" Krad shouts, annoyed by the fact Dark's been singing the song that never ends for 2 hours!

"It doesn't end it's the song that never ends!" He replies with a smile on his face.

"grrrrrrrrrrrrrr" Krad growls, "who wrote that song can I kill them?"

"NOPE! I don't know who wrote the song!"

"was it the beatles?" Krad asked

Stares

"Krad," Satoshi starts, "why don't we teach you something about society, the Beatles didn't write every annoying song just because you hate them"

"but Queen is cool"

"Cause you relate in 'ways'," Dark replies

"IM NOT GAY!" Krad screams, wishing he had a sword or a knife or his feather or an axe or (readers: GET ON WITH IT!) ok ok, he wanted a weapon

"I never said anything about that"

"..." everyone laughs at Krad

"Krad," Satoshi says, "go fix the wall"

"WHO AM I CINDERELLA! NO!"

"well, you do look like her," Dark teases, "and, you do date the same sex"

everyone laughs

"GODDAMIT IM NOT GAY!"

"suuuuuuuuuuuuuure, that's why you asked me out"

"NO I DIDNT!"

"yes you did"

"ohhhhhhhhhh see not answering means fine i admit it"

"answer me"

"..." no answer

"ANSWER ME!"

"..." no answer

"fine be that way"

"..." no answer

"ANSWER ME!"

"..." no answer

Dark starts crying, "why wont you answer me?"

"because I dont have to"

"YAY!"

"..." no answer

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"everyone, lunch time!" they hear Emiko shout from the kitchen

EVERYONE'S AT TABLE

Everyone starts eating only to be stopped by Krad.

"STOP!" He says, " we must say a prayer first"

"ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" everyone moaned

"Fine, then I will say it"

"fine..." everyone says at the exact same time

"Dear Lord, we thankyou for giving us health, me, and me" He says, receiving stares, "I love myself, and thank thee god for me, and wish that I could kill Dark, amen"

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Dark shouts

"A prayer"

"leavehim alone Dark, it's what he wants" Satoshi says

"grrrrrrrrrrr fine"

and so they all start eating

"One time! I sa eh and i go peen kr eh ads diiiii ck coo!" Dark says, with his mouth full

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT SUPPOSE TO BE!" Krad shouts, "DID YOU JUST SAY ONE TIME I SAID AH AND GO PEE IN KRADS DICK COO OR SOMETHING CAUSE I DONT WANT TO KNOW THEN!"

"ewwwwwwwww, that's sick Krad," Dark says, " I said, one time I couldn't understand someone so I tell them I got to go pee in the bathroom and when I go in there, I scream, DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICK! cause I saw someone's dick was purple and it was cool"

"Dark," Satoshi says, "why are you telling us this story?"

"cause I didn't want chicken I wanted scrambled eggs"

"what does that have to do with anything?" Satoshi asks

"Im not making scrambles eggs for your dinner Dark," Emiko says

"I repeat, what does this have to do with anything?" Satoshi says once again

"ohhhhhhhhh, can anyone else here make eggs?" He asks

"yes..." Krad replies

"CAN YA MAKE EM NOW!" Dark asks, excited Krad can cook him scrambled eggs

"fine..."

"nvm then if no one's going to answer me..."

"what's that?" Daisuke asks Satoshi

"nvm"

"ok"

And so, Krad went to go cook the scrambled eggs for Dark...

"I'm back!" Fye shouts, kicking the door off the hinges

"where'v ya been?" Dark asks

"sealing King Ashura, or errr... Queen..."

"OK!" Dark shouts

"oh thanks now I have to fix Satoshi's door too!" Krad screams, realizing that there's still a giant hole in the wall, which really isn't too hard to realize

"ya know, this is the kinda home I like, wanna know why?" Dark says and asks

"no..."

"SURE!"

"because I'm a theif, and this house never has anyone watching or even the slightest bit concerned for their stuff and others stuff," he begins

"is that all?"

"NOPE!" Dark screams, "AND because there's a giant hole in the wall, making it ten times easier to steal from here"

"ok then..."

"GOOD REASONS!"

* * *

Im bored of writing now so if you think this was short and a bad ending than... ummm... i cant finish that sentence... nvm


End file.
